


【谜鹅】【HPau】该死的阴谋

by BreatheATP



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 轻微捆绑, 魔杖play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheATP/pseuds/BreatheATP
Summary: #HPau,蛇院Edward×蛇院Oswald ，虽然我觉得Ed更应该是鹰院……但是为了开车更方便，我私心把他改成了蛇院。#在昔日好友变死敌后，Oswald依旧爱着ed，而Ivy 为他提供了一个建议。于是在情人节那一天，Oswald 想要通过一些不正当手段得到Edward的爱。
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot & Ivy Pepper, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 37





	【谜鹅】【HPau】该死的阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> #迷情剂有私设，艾薇和鹅是闺蜜向，谜鹅同一个宿舍，而且是两情相悦的所以这纯粹就是个甜肉汤。以及，Oswald是个听妈妈话的好孩子？

公共休息室内没有几个学生，人们都在趁着晚饭前的空档去邀请好自己今晚舞会的伴侣，只有三三两两的几个对这次盛大情人节舞会不感兴趣的学生还窝在休息室内。壁炉内的火烧的并不旺，发出的噗呲噗呲声被无限放大。光透过绿色的湖水从天花板上撒了下来。Ivy悄无声息地走进来，成功的在墨绿色的单人沙发里搜寻到了Oswald的身影。他散发出的浓浓的“别靠近我”的气场导致他的一个人也没有，就连Gabe那个傻大个也都出去碰运气去了。lvy扯开一个大大的笑，坐到了Oswald的身边。

“Ozzy－－”

“Ivy”Oswald扫了她一眼，旋即又把目光移向了窗外正悄无声息滑过的巨型章鱼。他拿着魔杖有一下没一下地敲打着绑在自己腿上的支架，逐渐急躁的旋律暴露了主人渐渐焦躁的情绪。

Ivy知道他要开口说话了。

果不其然，Oswald开口了，他仿佛随意的问道“Quinn呢？你在大厅约到她了吗？”

“当然，我和她早就约好了。”Ivy扬了扬眉毛，“你呢？真不打算去了？”

Oswald耸了耸肩，一摊手道“看一堆男男女女黏黏糊糊像热狗一样粘在一起？不感兴趣。”他犹豫着又看了Ivy一眼，最想问的那个问题在唇边滚了两圈，终于还是忍不住吐了出来。

“那你在大厅有没有看到Ed?”他尽量让自己装的好像一点都不在乎一样，但是微微前倾的身子还是暴露了他急切的想要知道的内心。

“Edward?那个绿豆芽？”她不怀好意地撇了他一眼，成功的收获到了对方一个大大的白眼，“你管他干什么？”

“全面的了解我的敌人更有利于占据战略上的制高点。”Oswald摸了摸自己的尖鼻子，找借口道。

“我当然有看到他，有哪个蠢蛋会不想在情人节晚会上碰碰运气呢？更何况还是Edward，光是他那张皮就能招惹足够多的小蜜蜂了。”lvy注意到Oswald不满地抽了抽鼻子，一个计谋暗上心来。“还记得Kristen吗，那个被你威胁到退校的Ed前女友？”

“嗯哼”显然Oswald一个多余的字也不想给那个欺骗Ed感情的贱女人。

“在追求ed的小蜜蜂里有一个叫Isabella的女孩子，拉文克劳的整天喜欢泡在图书馆里的小书呆子。她可是和kristen长得一模一样，而且还喜欢谜语。”lvy状似厌恶的皱着眉头，仿佛在为世上还有第二个人有这么糟糕的品味而不可思议。“看样子两人已经打的火热了。”

“什么？”小企鹅忍不住气急败坏地叫到，魔杖尖蹦出火星在蛇皮的沙发上烧了个窟窿。“这他妈的，又是从哪里，冒出了一个，该死的，Isabella ?”

“没事Ozzy。”她幸灾乐祸地为炸了毛的小企鹅顺着毛，偏偏还要继续火上浇油，“或许你到时候还可以在他们跳完舞后凑上去送上祝福，也许ed会接受，作为朋友－－”

她故意加重了最后四个字，果不其然的看到Oswald的呼吸变重了。她清楚的知道自己这位好友如今最受不了什么，同时也清楚怎么样才能勾起Oswald的兴趣。总的来说就一个词－－Edward。Ivy默默地在心里吐槽自己身边怎么一天到晚都是一群死基佬，同时适时的把话锋一转，“当然，也不是没有补救措施可以让Ed在舞会上邀请你……”

“什么补救措施？”Oswald恶狠狠地用魔杖戳着Ivy的肩膀凶道。后者打掉几乎要把她肩膀戳出一个洞来的魔杖，反手从校袍口袋里掏出一个小瓶子。

“当当!”

“这是什么？”Oswald上下打量着这个毫不起眼的小瓶子，那当中的不明液体正在缓慢地吐出一个又一个粉红色的泡泡，泛着珍珠母的光泽。

“迷情剂!一看你就没有好好听魔药课。”lvy压低了声音却丝毫抑制不住她语气里的兴奋。“我自己偷偷做的!保证药到病除!”

就这样，小瓶子躺进了Oswald的口袋，并准备被倒入Edward的酒杯。

晚会开始之前的大厅已经聚集了不少学生。他们或是两两结对，或是一堆人凑在一起不知道再讲什么笑话。人群中时不时地爆发出一阵阵大笑。Oswald驱散了想要凑过来的小弟们，自己一个人坐在斯莱特林专区的沙发上，目光急切地搜寻着Edward的身影。他看到了正在调情的Barbara和Tabitha，看到了James Gordon正在教训一个想要吃豆腐的咸猪手，看到Valeska两兄弟中的杰罗姆正在冲他哥哥做鬼脸。

但是他依旧没有找到Ed。

Edward Nygma你在哪儿？Oswald一边用目光继续搜寻着，一边打算走到格兰芬多那里和他的老朋友Gordon打个招呼。等等，他的视野角落里突然出现了一抹熟悉的绿色身影。那件墨绿色的礼服还配着一个黑色的小领结，再加上Ed高挑的身材。让他看上去实在是像一个闪闪发光的大菠菜。嗯，好吧。还是一个帅气逼人的闪闪发光的大菠菜，Oswald在心里默默地又加了一句。他果断地放弃了Gordon，转身拿起桌子上的两个盛着蜂蜜酒的酒杯，然后毫不犹豫地将瓶子里的迷情剂全都到进了其中的一个杯子。做完这一切后，Oswald摆出一个运筹帷幄的微笑，拖着他特有的步伐向他的最好的老朋友走去。

“嗨Ed。”Oswald选择直接无视掉那两位正在与Edward谈笑的格兰芬多女孩，微笑着把酒杯递给了Edward。

谁给你的胆量敢靠近Edward?

那两个女孩识趣的走开了，毕竟没有谁愿意招惹斯莱特林里小团体的头头－－大名鼎鼎的企鹅人，所有低年级新生的噩梦。Oswald瞥了一眼那两个女孩快步走开的背影，毫无诚意的说到“我很抱歉打扰了你的谈话。”

“我可没有感受到你有多大的歉意。”Edward不客气地接过酒杯，悄悄打量着站在他面前的Oswald。他穿着一身合体的黑色晚礼服，不得不说Oswald真的很适合紫色，深紫色的领结越发衬的他的眼镜如翡翠一般。他一身的庄重着装很明显是有伴而来。想到这里，Edward感到十分的不爽了。

“来陪舞伴吗？我以为以你的情况是不会来参加这种活动的。”Edward小抿了一口蜂蜜酒，意有所指的戳着Oswald的痛处。然而在他意料之外的是Oswald仿佛并没有被这句话激怒。恰恰相反，他看起来心情好的不得了，正目不转睛地盯着他想要他把酒杯里的液体全都喝下去。这让Edward更不爽了。他看着Oswald从扣的严严实实的白色衣领里露出的一小节苍白的脖子，Edward喉结滚动了一下，一股无名火在他脑子里越燃越旺，不知道为什么,Oswald的每一声呼吸声都在敲打着Edward的心。Edward咳嗽了一声，为了掩饰自己的不自然，他把酒杯中的蜂蜜酒一饮而尽。

他绝对听到了Oswald小声说了一声“YES!”

“你说什么,Oswald?”Edward不明所以地问道。Oswald喷的古龙水味兜兜转转地钻进了Edward的鼻孔。他从来没有意识到过自己的嗅觉竟然这么好。

“没什么，”Oswald语速飞快地说道，显然他正在为某件Edward没有意识到的事情而高兴。Edward现在十分迫切的想要知道同Oswald一起来的伴侣是谁了。他刚要开口，然而接下来Oswald却说了一句让他不明所以的话。

“Isabell呢，她还没有过来吗？”

“什么lsabell?”

然而Oswald并没有再给他继续追问下去的机会“或许是Isabella?谁知道呢。”Oswald无所谓的挥了挥手，仿佛一点都不关心一样。“祝你们玩的愉快？” 他将手里几乎没怎么动过的酒杯和Edward手里的空酒杯愉快的地碰了个杯，然后一瘸一拐走回了沙发。

Oswald简直要抑制不住自己诡计得逞后的微笑了。接下来就是耐心的等待了，Ivy说药效发挥需要半个小时的时间。他心满意足地把自己摔进柔软的沙发里，开心地想着到时候舞会上Isabel的表情。

奇怪，这很奇怪。Edward头一次感到这么摸不着头脑，Oswald临走前的那个不怀好意的微笑让他预感到有一场巨大的阴谋缓缓降临。他喜欢阴谋，那就像是一个待他去破解的谜。谜语总是能让他感兴趣的，Edward缓缓走到甜点供应的桌子旁边，拿起一杯蜂蜜酒，仔细的思考着Oswald能有什么阴谋。蜂蜜酒只向高年级的学生供应，说实话Edward 并不喜欢这种甜到让人掉牙的液体，他更喜欢麻瓜们那里产出的那种价值不菲的红酒。但是他现在脑子里还在一直回想着Oswald的领口和眼睛，他急需要什么清凉的东西来清醒清醒他的脑子。

过于沉浸在蜂蜜酒和思考中以至于都没注意到一个身影已经不知不觉来到了他身边。

“Mr. Riddler?”一个突然出现的尖锐的女声把Edward吓了一跳。来者穿了一个怪异的绿色裙子。上面画满了金色的魔法问号，在绿色裙面上碰撞游动。稻草般的金色的头发和绿裙子一衬简直是一言难尽。那个女孩一脸甜腻的盯着他，一把握住了Edward的右手。

“你好！！我、我是默特尔詹金斯!也是斯莱特林的!我是你的粉丝!你刚刚是在思考新的谜语或者咒语吗？我简直可以听到你大脑高速旋转的声音了!”

“小姐有事吗？”Edward不动声色地挣开握住他的手，冷淡地问道。他一向不喜欢别人模仿自己，更何况还是如此不到位而又浮夸的模仿。

“什么东西兜兜转转，由绿变红？”默特尔没有回答，反而是自认为高明的出了一个谜语想要来吸引Edward的兴趣。

“搅拌机里的青蛙。”你当我是白痴吗？他对这种小儿科的谜语嗤之以鼻，Edward感觉他的智商受到了侮辱。

“bingo!你真的好聪明!我真的超级、超级崇拜你。”默特尔激动地从随身带的小包中抽出了几大本谜语书，Edward终于明白为什么那个小包看上去那么臃肿了。“他们那些愚蠢的人根本配不上你!那些小妞!我喜欢你，我要是也能像你那么聪明，我们早就在一起了，我们才应该还是天生一对，我们才－－”

“抱歉，小姐。”天生一对这个词显然刺痛了Edward，他已经没有耐心在这里再听一个无脑的花痴女犯浑了“如果你没有什么事的话就请不要再来打扰我了。如你所见，我正在思考。”

“哦哦，对对对。我是有事情要告诉你。”默特尔如梦初醒般的从自己告白中回过神来。“如果今天在晚会上Oswald要给你什么喝的，你一定不要喝!”

“那如果喝了又怎样？”Edward挑了挑眉，他好像有点明白Oswald的阴谋是什么了。

“他会在里面下迷情剂!我在休息室亲耳听到的!他和lvy 计划好了要把lvy做的迷情剂骗你喝下去。”她激动地拽着Edward的衣角，“我不允许、任何一个人，来和我抢你!就算是大名鼎鼎的企鹅也不行!”

“等等，你不会已经喝了吧。”Edward突然愣住的神情印证了默特尔的这一猜测。他吃惊到连默特尔抓着他的手都忘记了挣来。“迷情剂”这三个字在他脑袋里炸开一朵花，随后理智也被烧的一干二净。

那么这一切就解释的通了。他为什么会在看到Oswald的时候呼吸急促，他为什么会感到口干舌燥，他为什么会因为沉浸他那双灰绿色眸子而毫不犹豫地丢掉理智。都是这个该死的迷情剂搞得鬼!他不喜欢Oswald，不喜欢!Edward在心里安慰着自己，却怎么也平复不了小鹿乱撞的心。一定都是因为迷情剂自己才会产生那些奇怪的反应。

**懦夫，哈哈。可怜的Ed到现在还看不清自己对Oswald的感情。** 那个许久未出现的讨厌的第二个声音又出现了。Edward心烦意乱地冲空气狠狠地挥了一把。

“滚开!我不喜欢他!”Edward低吼道。那个声音还在继续。 **哈哈哈哈哈哈，既然你不敢面对，为什么就不把控制权交给我呢?我也挺喜欢他的。想想他柔软的身子靠在我们身上，大大的眼睛看着我们。灰绿色的眸子里只有我们的倒影。** “闭嘴!我你不准动他!”默特尔因为这突如其来的情况吓了一跳，她捂住心口，那样子活像一只受惊的老母鸡。

“哦天哪，亲爱的。你看看你都气傻了。我没有说你喜欢他。”Edward因为默特尔的称呼而恶心的浑身一颤，那表情活像是有人逼他生吞了一条八爪鱼。他努力在一团乱麻的脑子里理清接下来的对策。如果按照Oswald的设想来，估计接下来自己就会在迷情剂的驱使下去邀请Oswald跳舞了。不得不承认的是，Edward对于这个想法还有一丝期待。他摇了摇脑袋努力想把这个疯狂的念头甩出去。

怎么办呢，怎么办呢？在他的印象里魔药课上好像没有提到过迷情剂的解药，图书馆里也没有看到过。而禁书区就更不可能了，毕竟没有哪本禁书会提迷情剂解药这种东西吧。就算他是斯莱特林的年级第一，现在也是一筹莫展。看样子他只能在药效完全发挥作用前，把自己捆在宿舍的床上了。对，就这么办了。Edward推开还在嘟嘟囔囔的默特尔，向着宿舍的方向落荒而逃。

在Oswald的设想中，这原本会是一个极其美好的夜晚。

好吧，原本。

所以不难理解为什么Oswald看到那个默特尔的时候火冒三丈了。那个古怪的、做作的、傻妞竟然敢抓他的Edward的手?!自己都还没有握过几次呢!世界上还有什么能比这个更让人恼火的呢？

然而，他错了。有，是真有;气，也是真气。

因为Oswald看到Edward那个傻狗跑了。

“Well,well,well.”到嘴的鸭子飞了。Oswald看着强壮镇定，然而脚步慌成狗的Edward，着实有些哭笑不得。

但是没有什么能够破坏企鹅人的计划。

Oswald放下手里的小蛋糕，急忙起身追了上去。离开了喧闹的舞会，嬉笑声越来越远。Oswald躲开迎面而来的皮皮鬼，冲他翻了个白眼。夏季霍格沃兹特有的清凉的过堂风不时的逗弄着Oswald的头发，他原本精心打理的气势汹汹的朝天发型也因为汗水耷拉了下来，让他看上去柔和了不少。

这个方向……是图书馆？还是宿舍？Oswald没时间仔细思考了，他随意地选了一条路，来到了宿舍。

幸运之神出乎意料的降临到了他的头上。

当Oswald脚步纷乱地闯进房间的时候，一眼便看到了正坐在自己床上的Edward。后者背对着门口，月光逆着撒了下来，让他的身影显得有些不真实。随着Oswald的闯入，他因为奔跑而凌乱的喘息声瞬间充斥了整个房间。Edward明显地一怔，他尴尬的转过身来盯着面前还在努力平复自己呼吸的小鸟，手里还拿着一节原本打算捆自己的绳子。

**猎物自己送上门来咯。**

闭嘴。

“Oswald，你来的可真他妈不是时候。”Edward不可抑制因为Oswald的喘息声而小腹一紧，他感到自己几乎有了抬头的趋势。一定是因为迷情剂的原因。 **得了吧。** 脑子里的那个声音嗤笑一声。 **你明明知道根本就不是因为那个。** 闭嘴! 那个声音意料之外的停止了。但下一秒riddler的人格出现在Oswald身后。他亲密地搂住Oswald的肩膀，一只手抚摸着他脸上光滑的皮肤，另一只手作势要向领口探去。

**你真的不想吗？你真的没有这样幻想过吗？为什么不趁着迷情剂好好的放纵自己呢？反正Oswald也只会觉得是迷情剂的作用，而不会知道你内心的真实想法，不是吗？**

有些情感无法忽视，他们永远蛰伏在你内心深处。只需要一个导火线，便能瞬间爆发讲你吞噬。那种莫名其妙的、错误的情感，沉重的让他透不过气来。

滚开!Edward原本想大吼一声，但没由来的一股浓浓的占有欲却驱使着身体率先做出了反应。当Edward反应过来的时候，Oswald已经被他完全的压在了身下。他因为失去平衡而紧紧的攥住了Oswald的手腕，Oswald也以一个极其尴尬的姿势仰到了床上，而他的腿，正好死不死的刚好挺在Edward两腿中间。

得，他这次是完全硬了。

很显然他的小鸟朋友也明显地感受到了Edward双腿间的火热。他显然有些没回过神来，还有些不可思议地又顶了顶。如今这只毫无防备的企鹅还没有意识到自己即将落入狗口。

艹，怎么回事!Oswald有些退缩了。不行，这太快了。而且他妈妈说过，一上来就要上你的男人没一个好东西。Edward的举动显然不在Oswald的预料之内。他原本只是想跳场舞，气气Isabella的!

“嘿Ed，你先松开我。”Oswald扭了扭手腕，明天这里是肯定会留下红痕了。“Ed，我们还是回舞会吧。”

他想走。他想走!回去找他的那个神秘的舞伴吗？Edward阴沉着脸，手疾眼快的阻止了Oswald裆下过企鹅的企图，然后将他的手折过头顶，用绳子牢牢的打了个结。完美，Edward做完这一切后还心满意足的拍了拍手。

“Edward!你犯什么病!快放开我，要不然我保证你会为此付出代价!”Oswald瞪大了眼睛，毫无杀伤力的抬腿顶向Edward的裆部，打算给他来个“致命一击”。然而他今晚为了修身而穿的裤子成功地束缚了他的动作，让这看上去更像是调情，Oswald清楚地听到Edward粗喘了一声。无奈之下，他只好把注意力转向上方，尽力挣来捆住自己双手的绳子。“Edward Nygma!你到底要干什么!？”

“操。”Edward自暴自弃地借着“迷情剂”的名义，吐出内心最真实的想法。

“什么？”

Edward不打算再重复一边自己刚刚说的话，他想要用行动告诉他美味的小企鹅－－我要操你了。

Oswald依旧表现得十分不情愿。计划里明明不是这样的。Oswald甚至有些委屈的想到，他伸着脖子发出一声声算得上凄惨的鹅叫，顺带着还不时的吐出几句虚张声势的威胁。Edward恶狠狠地把绳子收得更紧，右手搜寻着上衣下摆的空隙。该死，他穿的怎么这么紧。失去耐心的Edward撕扯着Oswald的领口，一声还未来得及出口的威胁被Edward突然闯入的舌头搅碎，化作唇齿交合的啧啧水声。Edward终于如愿以偿地扯开了他已经想入非非一个晚上了的领口，崩开的扣子蹦到床下发出清脆的响声，像是在敲击着月光。然而谁也没有注意到。

“Oswald，Oswald……”Edward喃喃着，把虔诚的呼唤连同吻痕一个接一个的印在Oswald的脖颈上。再往下便是精致的锁骨，最后流连到左边的乳首，那里已经因为刺激而颤巍巍的挺立了起来，像是一颗待人采摘的樱桃。灼热的气息喷洒在Oswald的皮肤上，滚烫的让他弓起了身子，本能促使着他把右边也贡献了出来。

**啧啧，他好像不太情愿呢** 。Riddler抱着胸站在床边嗤笑。 **让我来吧，我可以做得更好。**

滚!Edward背对着Riddler把Oswald罩的严严实实，然后干净利索地把帷幔拉了下来。气氛一下子变得更加暧昧，Oswald不安地扭了扭腰，他胸前的水渍让那里变得凉嗖嗖的。

说真的，他好像也没有那么抵触。毕竟，谁让他爱Edward呢。但是传统家庭十几年来他妈咪为他灌输的伦理观念依旧让他惴惴不安。妈妈，梅林，上帝!平日里狠厉果断的企鹅人如今在床上却扭扭捏捏的像个小姑娘，这如果传出去任谁听了都会是个笑话。

Oswald紧张的咬着下嘴唇。然而就在他正在进行激烈的思想斗争的功夫，他的裤子被一把拽了下来。原本在Ed啃咬他胸口时便已经半硬了的阴茎“噌”的一下窜出来，颤巍巍地在空气中吐着清液。又蹭在Edward的礼服裤子上留下色情的水渍。

偏偏Edward这个死狗还要死不死地直勾勾地盯着他看，该死的混蛋。

Oswald因为过于直白的注视而羞愤难当，恼羞成怒的叫道“Edward Nygma。我杀了你!没有人敢这样对……嗯，唔!”他的后半句话因为Edward伸进来的手指而被搅得稀碎。Edward一只手拽起Oswald细的像竹竿一样的脚腕搭到自己肩上，他无比轻柔的侧头在脚踝上轻吻。仿佛上一刻把Oswald绑起来的根本不是他，而他和Oswald就像是相爱多年的普通爱人一样。Oswald因为他的举动一怔，庆幸这里足够昏暗没人能够发现他红到滴血的脸。

Edward两根手指逗弄着Oswald的舌尖，意料之中的收获了亮晶晶的水渍和一个虎牙印。

还挺可爱的。Edward看着身下正对他怒目而视的Oswald，脑子里突然冒出一句。哭了会不会更可爱？

沾着口水的手大力揉搓上Oswald的阴茎，顺着柱身熟练的套弄着。指甲轻轻的刮擦着铃口，再到囊袋被轻轻地拉扯。多年来一直庇护在妈妈羽翼下的Oswald从来没有遇到过这种情况。这种从未有过的触碰，使陌生的快感如洪水般汹涌而来。不可抑制的呻吟声泄了出来，使Edward近乎粗暴的快速套弄着，Oswald被刺激地脚趾都蜷了起来，在将要攀上顶峰的瞬间却被Edward卡住了根部。

“不要!唔……啊让我、让我……”

“让你怎么样？在求人之前不应该拿出点诚意来吗？”

“我没有求、求……艹，啊……别咬我!”Edward伏在他胸前，平日里吐出一个个谜语的舌头灵活地按压剐蹭，最后Oswald的乳首被一左一右引上了两个大小不一的牙印。被限制高潮使他的身子格外敏感，阴茎欲射不能的感觉狠狠地拉扯着他的神经，提醒着他如今他这糟糕的境地。

Oswald一向是个能够审时度势的人，今天也不例外。

“Ed，那你能把我的绳子先解开吗。”他湿漉漉的眼睛委屈地看向Edward，“我的手腕很疼……”

Edward大发慈悲地挥了挥魔杖，绳子从Oswald的手臂上滑了下来。他揉了揉酸痛的手腕，下一秒主动搂住Edward的脖子把他拉进一个绵长的吻里。周围的空气好像都稀薄了不少，Oswald感觉自己像是一条搁浅的船，无能为力任人摆布的感觉充斥他的全身，这种感觉不可否认的给他添上了一丝病态的快感。他无意识的挺着腰，真的要憋不住了。

“Ed,让我射……”Oswald的声音里已经带上了哭腔。

“嗯？然后呢……”Edward诱导着他继续说下去。

“呃……谢谢你？”

Edward威胁地重重地拍了拍正在无助地吐着清液的小家伙，然后冷冷清清道。“不客气。”

“艹，啊……好吧。如果这就是你想让我说的……求你……”即便最后两个字的声音极小，Edward还是听到了。他是个讲信用的人，在他刚松手的瞬间Oswald便感到脑内炸起一团白光，没等他回过神来就畅快淋漓地释放了出来。

粘稠的精液溅上了他的小腹，还有Edward依旧穿着的绿晚礼服上。早已摘下眼镜的Edward欣赏着自己的小鸟朋友，没有眼镜的阻隔Oswald感觉自己的灵魂都被扯出来赤身裸体地摆在他的面前。

哦，这个该死的衣冠禽兽……

可我还是好爱他怎么办……

“你会为此付出代价的……”Oswald像是一个溺死者一样大口喘息着，有气无力地说道。他的魔杖不在手边，要不然他肯定会毫不犹豫地给他捅个对穿。

凭什么你还穿的衣冠楚楚的……Oswald不满的噘着嘴，抬起酸麻的手臂胡乱地撕扯着Edward的衣服。他哆哆嗦嗦的手指连扣子都打不开，终于还是在Edward的引导下成功让两人坦诚相见。

两人的衣物胡乱的扔在大床一角，彼此肌肤灼热的让对方都感觉自己像是要烧起来。两个两情相悦的灵魂在此刻碰撞翻滚，激起水花，他们像是要融为一体。

Edward抚摸过他的全身。手腕，锁骨，肩膀，小腹，无一例外地被留下了或大或小的吻痕过齿印。这家伙是属狗的吗？Oswald不甘示弱地一口咬上Edward的肩膀，感受到后者的手指缓缓地抚过他后面的洞口，然后试探性地伸入一个指节。

“Oz，”Oswald因为这个过于亲密地称呼而后穴一紧，“你太紧了，你这儿有润滑剂吗？”

“什么？怎么可能，我怎么可能会有这种东西……”Oswald一只胳膊挡住自己的脸，异物入侵的感觉让他根本放松不下来。

“好吧，我不想你太疼……”Edward叹了口气，无奈的抽出魔杖。然后缓缓用魔杖代替了他手指的位置。纤细的魔杖还在深入，这一瞬间仿佛有好几分钟长。最后这漫长的折磨终于停止了，只听Edward 不知道小声念了什么咒语，Oswald只感到有什么东西喷涌而出。当Edward 抽出魔杖的时候，润滑物和肠液色情地滴落到床单上。

流出来了……Oswald咬着嘴唇，因为羞耻而感觉胃袋都蜷缩了起来。 “嗯、哈……”Edward的两根手指因为润滑物的存在而进入的畅通无阻，在Oswald的肠道里胡作非为。感受到Oswald敏感的肠道绞紧了他的手指，他又坏心眼地加进去了第三根。Oswald背上早已出了一层薄汗，刚刚射过一次的阴茎因为Edward三番五次的挑弄又抬起头来。他本能的想要抚慰自己，却被Edward一手拍掉。

他把Oswald轻而易举地翻了个身。Oswald圆润的臀部被迫抬高，腰部在空中形成一个完美的曲线，露出两个可爱的腰窝。Edward抽出手指，将自己的欲望挤了进去。

“唔……”和手指相比，这个还是太大了。

“Oswald,oz，我的小企鹅……你把我夹得好紧……”

“啊－Ed…哈，专心操我。”在完全没入时两人都发出一声满足的喟叹。

Edward凭着本能驱使开始九浅一深的大幅度抽插起来。快感不断叠加让Oswald灰绿色的眸子完全失焦，生理泪水滑到他尖尖的鼻子上，在上面随着Edward的撞击而可爱的跃动着。

“不行了……啊”他被汗水湿透的样子就像一只刚出水的企鹅。

“Oswald Cobblepot”Edward狠狠撞击着足以逼疯Oswald的那一个敏感点，进行着最凶狠的的攻势却说着最柔心的情话。“我无法被收买，但只要一个眼神就能够偷走，我对一个人毫无价值，对两个人确实无价之宝，我是什么？”

“是爱，Oswald。”Edward没等他开口便吐出了答案，他在他后颈上落下一吻，“我爱你。”

“啊－－”这句滚烫的情话让他在没有触碰的情况下，前端和后段都达到了高潮。Oswald的小腹抽搐着，肠道无规律地紧紧收缩。他的手徒劳的攥紧了床单，高潮过后的身子一下子瘫软下来。

都已经预料到了自己会听到这句话，可为什么真正听到的时候依旧还是会忍不住心酸呢？明明只是迷情剂的效果而已啊……不能当真的。这种爱意廉价的就像是偷来的一样……Oswald僵硬的躺在床上，兴奋瞬间如潮水退去。

怎么回事？Edward不明白为什么Oswald在听到这句话后会突然僵住。他眼睛里的情欲熄灭了，只是机械的吞吐着Edward的肉茎，连呻吟都变得苦涩。

Edward又将Oswald翻了个身，像个受委屈的大狗狗一样仔细地舔舐这Oswald的脖颈、前胸。两人相拥，仿佛世上最亲密的情人。

Oswald只感觉头昏脑涨，嘈杂声由远及近的涌了过来，像是仲夏天边缓缓压进的乌云。

不对!是他们的舞会结束了!

他手忙脚乱地推着Edward。体内的阴茎因为他的动作而又缓慢的摩擦着他的前列腺点，一声呻吟又泄了出来。就在这时，他们同时听到宿舍的大门被砰的一声踹开，两人都不约而同的怔住了，Oswald连忙捂住自己的嘴。

“Oswald －－”Butch大喊道。嗯？不在？

“怎么了？”刚回宿舍的Zsasz被怒气冲冲的Butch撞了个满怀。“什么事儿啊，火气这么大。”

“我找你家boss，可他不知道死哪儿去了。我想他可能知道Ivy在哪儿。”

“你找她干嘛，你今天晚上不是运筹帷幄的说要泡Tabitha的吗？”

“别提啦!他妈的Ivy给的迷情剂根本没用，Tabby想都不想地拒绝我了，Barbara还嘲讽了我一番……”Butch气愤的一拳砸在门上，门发出了一丝不祥的咯吱声。

是没用的？Oswald明显感到伏在自己身上的Edward僵住了。

“你……”Edward在Oswald问出口前抢先一步把他的话堵在了两人的嘴里。这就是最好的答案了。

“嘘，他们还在外面。”Edward对着Oswald唇语，但是以对方懵逼的表情来看，看样他是没听懂。他无奈的笑了笑，慢慢把Oswald的伤腿抬得更高，然后开始新一轮缓慢的研磨着，每一次都逼的Oswald呻吟声忍不住滑出来，最后他干脆咬住自己的手腕，殊不知隐忍的呻吟在Edward看来更加诱人。

“她这次可把我害惨了。”

“你确定Tabitha喝了？”Zasaz问道。Edward不急不慢地动作着，一边想象着在月光中反着光的Zasaz脸上浮现出疑惑的表情。

“当然!亲眼所见。”

“害，看开点，没必要为这种事生气。现在还离睡觉时间很远。来，我带你喝杯去!”Zasaz想要揽住Butch的肩膀，但他在发现揽不过来后果断放弃。“没有什么是一杯奶昔解决不了的。”

随着两个人的脚步声渐渐远去，Oswald再也忍不住地呻吟出声，绯红的肉穴卖力吞吐着Edward。Edward感受着身下Oswald颤抖的胸腔，他重新抚上了一直备受冷落的小Oswald，一起开始了最后的冲刺。

伴着Edward的一声低吼，Oswald感觉自己被一种前所未有的充实所包裹，他的小腹承受不住地抽搐着，双腿都打着颤。他们两个同时射了出来。

可怜的床单。Edward懒懒的想到，他把半软的阴茎抽出来，粘稠的精液从还未完全合拢的洞口中流了出来。他像一只吃饱喝足的大狗，满足的压在自己的爱人身上。而Oswald就像一条脱水的鱼一样，他原本想直接给他一脚让他解释解释，可是他现在连动动手指的力气也没有了，更何况这个没脸没皮的小混蛋还死死的压在自己身上。

“起开……”Oswald一开口被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

“不要。”

“起来!”稍微嗓门一高就要破音。

“……”Edward非但没有起来，还又在他乳晕上画起了圈圈。

他是之前把脑子也一块射出来了吗？

“我要窒息了……”

“也成。”Edward坐了起来，支着脑袋歪头盯着Oswald。

“你不打算冲我解释解释吗？一边拒绝我的表白一边想要把我吃干抹净？很好玩？”Oswald 感觉他现在唯一受自己控制的地方就是脸了，于是他挑起了眉毛。

“我知道这很……狗。”Edward斟酌的开口“过去的我就是个蠢蛋，我总是极力否认自己对你的感情，不敢面对。但是现在，我认清了。我承认，你是唯一，Oswald，我爱你。”

“哼，那那个叫Isabella的舞伴又是怎么回事？”Oswald 嘴上并不领情。他感觉自己恢复了一点力气，就一脚踹在了Edward胸口。

“什么Isabella ?”Edward一手抓住在自己胸前点火的脚丫。随手挥挥魔杖，让床单又变的干净又柔软。他帮Oswald轻轻地揉着酸痛的小腿。“今晚我根本就没有舞伴。”

什么？Oswald突然明白了。Ivyyyyy!!!!他应该想到的，他应该想到的!他就知道，世界上怎么可能会有Isabella 这种不可思议的生物。

Edward看着他变幻莫测的脸很快就明白了，他偷偷笑了一声，但是由于怕被直接一脚踹下床而很快就憋住了。Oswald朝他狠狠地瞪了一眼，感到对方得手不老实的又从小腿滑倒了大腿根。

这个精虫上脑的家伙!

Edward 敏锐地察觉到了对方想要逃跑的企图，一把捞过对方还在颤抖的腰，把Oswald压回身下。两人又毫无障碍地严丝合缝地连在一起。

“趁着Zasaz他们还没回来，我们再来一发吧。”

“我可以拒绝吗……”

“不可以，Oswald。专心感受我……”

天知道第二天Zasaz醒来时看到Edward 和Oswald一起从Edward 的床上下来的时候他的下巴在哪里。

我想喝奶昔……Zasaz感觉自己更亮了。


End file.
